The Date
by yesterdaysmaybe
Summary: He wasn't happy. Cloud didn't like delays. He didn't like waiting. And he was sure there were better things he could be doing right now than being stranded at The Gold Saucer. But maybe a certain brunette bartender can change his mind. If she can get him out of the door first. Set in-game. Cloud/Tifa. One-shot request.


_**Hello people! Okay, so this is a one-shot request from my contest winner, smellysocks101. This one's for you! Congratulations again on winning my contest and being the first to guessing Luke Spencer's character right in my story ' Grey.' So sit back, relax and enjoy the show! Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. Damn.**_

* * *

_**Cloud Strife stared out at the scenery, undecided as to whether he should smile or scowl at the view. The cemetery was one right out of a horror film with fog flowing in silent waves over intricately carved crosses, statues, tombstones and lone mausoleum guarded by praying angels. The moon hung high in the sky, playing hide-and-seek with the clouds as they wisped by. Thunder crashed as lightning cracked in the night illuminating the graves below, shining light on the pale skeletons that reached out or lay out on the graves. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled mournfully. He had to give Dio credit: Not one detail had been too small for the man to extract. From the moon to the fog, the graves, the lightning and the overall look of the hotel itself-fashioned to look like a great gothic castle. There was even an iron maiden in the corner of his room. Fuck he half-expected Vincent Price to walk in to his room at any moment. ( Though Vincent Valentine didn't look exactly out of place here, either.) It was all so cheesy it was almost funny. Almost.**_

_**They had all come to The Golden Saucer for one purpose and one purpose only: To obtain the key stone. The only way to open the Temple Of The Ancients. One step closer to Sephiroth. **' And...one step closer to Aeris's past.'** What, he wondered, was going through her mind now? Was she excited? Scared? Anxious? Restless? Curious? Some of those emotions could be counted for himself. Though to be honest, the most prevalent of his emotions right now was...irritation. Yes, they had come with a goal in mind. Obtain the key stone from Dio. The mission had been accomplished. But they ( The group-not him) had stayed. To play. The fact that Yuffie and Barret had even voiced the idea grated on his nerves like sandpaper. He didn't want to fucking play around, he wanted to go after Sephiroth! And as if to conspire against him the universe ( Or crappy engineering) had decided to have the tram out break down. So now he was being forced to stay. Perfect. No, really.**_

_**Tifa had said it could be a blessing in disguise. Yeah. Ok, sure. Well to him it was one hell of a disguise! Still he could see what she was talking about. ( If he squinted one eye and tilted his head.) On the one hand he was extremely anxious to go to The Temple Of The Ancients and retrieve the black materia. He was very pissed that the universe ( see former rant) was keeping him here much longer than necessary. But on the other hand he knew everyone was tired. Days of hiking, battling monsters, camping, running, hiding and searching was exhausting. Cloud would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling the strain. Simply put, they were stressed. They needed a break. Being here at The Golden Saucer had given them that opportunity. Dio had even generously set them up in the hotel's finest rooms with plush carpeting, genuine cotton sheets and heavy velvet blankets, memory-foam mattresses and free room service. He had to admit, begrudgingly...this place was nice. Everyone had worked so hard. They deserved this reprieve they were being given.**_

_**He still hated waiting though.**_

_**Cloud sighed as he watched the lightning play outside. Maybe he should take advantage of the time being forced on him and go to bed early. Get some decent rest for once. Hell he could sleep as late as he wanted. The tram wasn't due to be up and running until noon. The sooner he slept, the sooner tomorrow would come, the sooner they could go. Yeah, maybe he'd do that. A knock at the door brought him out of his musings and he turned to the door. Curious he walked over to answer it, and the door groaned and creaked as it slowly opened. ( Really, Dio?) It was Tifa. She pushed the door open all the way and walked in to his room. " Cloud..." She had her hands behind her back, her wine-colored eyes looking back at him strangely. She seemed...nervous. Why?**_

_**" What's wrong?" She bit her lip, then opened her mouth to speak...and closed it again. Cloud tilted his head curiously. Whatever it was it didn't seem to be life threatening. But then why was she acting so strange?**_

_**"...I thought about what I was going to say, but, it's kind of embarrassing..." She laughed, tucking a strand of her long dark chocolate hair behind her ear. She stood straighter then smiled. Clearing her throat she trid again. " Hey Cloud!" Yeeees? " Why don't the two of us sneak out of here and spend some time together?" W...What? Alone? Just the two of them? For some reason the thought alone made his heart beat erratically and his body warm up. Before he could even begin to think of something-anything to say she ran around behind him and literally began pushing him out of the door. **_

_**" Come on, let's go!"**_

_**" Hey!"**_

* * *

_**She had dragged him to the park's common square, where each station was marked with a rainbow tunnel and a slide leading down to the attractions of he park. A young man dressed in black slacks and a vest waved over at them, smirking smugly at the two of them. What the hell was he smiling at? " Tonight's enchantment night! All of the attractions are free! How 'bout it you two? There's going to be an entertaining show in Event Square!"**_

_**" Come on, let's go!" She grabbed his hand, her eyes shining with excitement and Cloud found he couldn't pull away. She was happy. For the first in what seemed to him like a very long time Tifa was at ease and care-free. Cloud didn't want that, or her smile, to go away jut yet. He could give her this. So, he didn't fight her as she pulled on his arm and led him down the brightly lit tunnel slide to the Event Square. But no sooner had they entered Cloud wished they hadn't. The attendant at the door smiled brightly at them and clapped her hands.**_

_**" Congratulations! You are our 100th couple today!" Couple?! Wait, wait they were just frie-" You two will be the leads in tonight's show!"**_

_**" Wha?" It can be argued that he really should have thought of something more intelligent to say...but what? Cloud looked at the already large crowd of people-families, friends, couples and swallowed hard. Him? In a play? On stage? He could fight handling his sword with his eyes closed. He could master materia. Shit, he could maneuver his motorcycle at full throttle as easily as handed his own body. But he didn't possess one shred of artistic talent. No way. Sensing his apprehensiveness the woman laughed good-naturedly and smiled. **_

_**" Oh now, it's not so hard. Just play it however you want and the cast will cover up for you." She walked ahead and opened up a side door which read ' Staff Only.' " Come this way."**_

_**" H-Hey!" Once again Cloud found himself being pulled along as Tifa took his hand.**_

_**" Sounds like fun. Come on, Cloud. Let's give it a try!" He was powerless. The women led him around a corner, up a small flight of stairs and to the back of the stage. Tifa waved at him excitedly as she was led around to, he assumed, the other side. Cloud was quickly fitted with a small microphone pinned to the collar of his shirt. The chatter outside dimmed with the lights and the band began playing a melody. The narrator began speaking behind the curtain...and Cloud couldn't help the small snort of laughter that escaped him. He sounded like a certain wizard born of middle earth. On drugs.**_

_**" Long, long ago...an evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia... Princess Rosa was just kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will become of her?" A single beat of a drum. **' Oh my god.'** Could this get any more lame? " Just then, the legendary hero, Alfred, appears!" Yes, it can. Suddenly a rough shove to his back jarred his stance an Cloud stumbled out on to the stage. Peals of applause met his ears and Cloud suddenly had the feeling he just missed something. Opposite of him on the stage a man dressed in medieval knight's armor twirled ( The fuck?) on to the stage, then dropped to one knee right in front of him. With a hand to his heart the knight raised a hand to Cloud and spoke to him with ' reverence.'**_

_**" Oh... ... You must be the Legendary Hero...Alfred!" Nooooo... Cloud slowly shoo his head, earning laughter from the audience followed by applause. " Hey, it's your line." The ' Knight' informed him. Cloud's eyebrows rose as he mutely pointed to himself. " Yeah, you." The knight whispered, looking at him like he was a couple feathers short of a chocobo. The knight cleared his throat and began again. " Oh... ... You must be the Legendary Hero...Alfred!" Cloud licked his suddenly dry lips, deciding to try backing out again. Sensing this the knight fixed him with a stern glare, rendering him immobile under the stage lights. " I know it in my soul." The line was spoken with power, passion, and no room for argument. **_

_**" Please...please save Princess Rosa!" The knight dramatically fell to both knees and raised both of his hands above his head. " Now...please talk...to the king!" From behind Cloud a man dressed in rich lordly attire and a golden crown on his head twirled ( Seriously-what the fuck?!) on to the stage. Then it began speaking to him.**_

_**" Oh Legendary Hero, Alfred." Okay, so that was supposed to be him, right? " You have come to save my beloved Rosa." Yeah, okay. So Cloud=Alfred. Got it. " On the peak of a dangerous mountain...dwells The Evil Dragon King, Valvados...who's kidnapped Princess Rosa. But...!" The ' King' threw his hands out to Cloud/Alfred dramatically. " You can't beat The Evil Dragon King now! Talk to the one who can help you..." And, right on cue a man dressed as wizard-from his richly embroidered robes to the tall pointy hat-twirled (...) on to stage and stopped right next to the knight. It was then that a new thought crossed the blonde's head.**_

_' I could wreck this.'** A small smirk tugged at his lips as he thought about this new turn in his mind.** ' I could totally jackass around and see how far the cast can cover for me, or just try to trip them up.'** The thought of screwing with them sounded like more fun than he'd had so far. Yeah it would be fun. But...Tifa might get pissed. And, didn't he agree to do this for her? While his idea sounded like fun to him, it would only ruin it for her. And that was something he didn't want. So with a heavy sigh he didn't even bother trying to mask on the stage he shoved his hands in to his pockets and then walked over to the ' Wizard.'**_

_**" I am the great wizard, Vorman. What do you wish to know?" Sigh.**_

_**" What's The Evil Dragon King's weakness?" The crowd's laughter fluttered out again as the microphone picked up his words...and the monotone, half-interested way they had been spoken.**_

_**" Ahh, the weakness of The Evil Dragon King. It must be, it must be... Yes, it must be..." Spit it out, already! " True love!" What? All of this drama just for something like tha- "The power of love...is the only weapon that can withstand the fangs o The Evil Dragon King..." The narrator's voice rang out around them, and again Cloud had to fight back a laugh as the voice spoke again. It was as if he truly believed he was revealing the secrets of the universe itself. So this was what over-acting was like.**_

_**" Oh what is going to happen next...! Oh...Legendary Hero...look!" He did, and his eyebrows rose dubiously. A bright green dragon looking as menacing as a teddy bear ( Though that was probably because Cloud could tell the costume was made with cheap felt.) flew on to the stage, supported by wires. In 'it's' claws was Tifa. The duo landed in front of him and the dragon let out a roar.**_

_**"Gaaaaaaaah!" Tifa put both hands over her mouth, her eyes shining with mirth as she tired to look more afraid and less like she was trying to hide the laugh Cloud could easily see. He let the corner of his lip upturn the smallest of fractions and smiled at her. Discreetly, of course. " I am The Evil Dragon King...Valvados! I have not harmed the princess... I have been expecting...you!" Tifa lowered her hands to her chest, her eyes bright with laughter and her face taut with strain and ' fear.'**_

_**" Please help me... Legendary Hero!" One blonde brow arched up in response to her plea. Her voice had been shaky, her lips strained at the corners when she spoke. Especially when she had called him 'Legendary Hero.'... ... She was laughing at him, wasn't she? Tifa turned to 'The Dragon King' and smiled at it. "...Like that?" Under the felt dragon ask the actor winked down at her in approval. Then the both of them turned back to Cloud, one 'frightened' and the other 'menacing.'**_

_**" Gaaaaah! Here I come...Legendary Hero...Alfred! I already know...your name!" Well no shit. The cast only finished practically every line with that name. How couldn't he know it? Beside them the wizard Vor...abama-whatever! The wizard dramatically raised his hands and lifted his head skyward.**_

_**" And now... Legendary Hero...! Here is what will happen...to your beloved... ..." His what now? Cloud felt his face warm up considerably at this and it became a little harder to swallow for some reason. The wizard fell to his knees as his voice rose high, his words making Cloud's heartbeat pick up faster than it's ever been. " A kiss! The power of true love!" Cloud's eyes widened considerably. Kiss Tifa?! What-now?! In front of all of these goddamn people?! In hindsight he realized he should have seen this coming. And in truth, kissing Tifa wasn't wholly an unwelcome thought. On the contrary it made his heart race, his blood rush and his skin tingle pleasantly. And there was a strange feeing inside of him...one he couldn't name. But to do it in public? Doing something so intimate, so personal was...well, personal! Across from him Tifa smiled, but not the hopeful smile the crowd saw. No, he saw the dare in her smile, the sly look in her eyes. She honestly didn't think he could do it! Suddenly his doubts evaporated as his masculine pride spiked upwards in the face of her dare.**_

_**Cloud walked over to her with slow, deliberate steps. He watched her smile fade as his steps drew him closer to her. Her eyes widened as he drew even closer still, until he was only a breath away from her. He placed one gloved hand on her shoulder, then used the other to tilt her face up to his. He brushed back her satin bangs from her face letting his fingers trail down to her jaw. For a moment he held her gaze in his own, their world on hold as they simply stared at each other. He slowly dragged his hand down from her shoulder to take her hand... ... Then Cloud knelt down on one knee never breaking eye contact with her, and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. " Cloud..." She blinked then, suddenly aware of the many eyes on them-and the fact that the play was ongoing and quickly recovered herself. " I mean, Alfred..." He stood back up to her again not letting go of her hand. Behind them the ' Dragon King' roared and the two turned around to him.**_

_**"Arrggaahhh! Curses... ... The power of...love!" He cried out in agony, gripping the sided of his fuzzy horned head. The dragon's body shook violently...then he was yanked up by the wires and disappeared from the stage. The ' King' raised his arms in triumph, a big smile on his face.**_

_**" Oh...look! Love has...triumphed!" He declared, his voice loud and boisterous. Seriously, what was with all of the dramatic pauses? The King turned to Cloud and Tifa holding his arms out to them as if to embrace them. No thanks. " Now let's return...and celebrate!"**_

_**" Yes, let's...yes let's...!" The ' Knight' and ' Wizard' cheered, waving their arms. Then the three took a dancer's position...and began twirling away and off of the stage. Giggling Tifa skipped forward and with a grace Cloud wasn't even aware that she possessed Tifa held out her arms and spun perfectly on her toes in time with the cast off stage. Had she ever taken dance classes before? Now it was just him. If they thought he was going to do it next they were insane. Tifa waved him over from her place behind the curtain to the side of the set smiling widely at him. Behind her the cast gave him the thumbs-up and grinned. Cloud looked at her, shot a glance to the crowd. And then he shoved his hands back in to his pockets and walked off stage earning a loud swell laughter from the audience. Tifa took his hand in hers as the narrator's voice boomed around the theater.**_

_**" Oh, how profound the power of love... And so the Legendary Hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after." The crowd cheered loudly as the lights went down, applauding loudly. Tifa smiled up at him, her face illuminated by the soft backstage lights. The ' King' patted Cloud on the shoulder and chuckled. **_

_**" You two did pretty good! Feel free to visit our stage anytime!" He would rather chew on rusted nails. But for politeness's sake ( And Tifa's) he shrugged nonchalantly and shook the king's offered hand.**_

_**" Thanks." The knight, wizard, dragon and king said their own good-byes and with well wishes left the two alone. Tifa giggled and hugged his arm as they began walking out of the theater. She felt warm. He liked that...oddly enough.**_

_**" Thank you for doing this with me, Cloud. Even though I know you hated every second of it." She said, laughing a little. Cloud tilted his head at her, thinking back to the only part of that stupid play that stuck out to him. The moment he kissed her soft hand. He lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug and hummed lightly.**_

_**" Not every second." He smiled down at her-which then turned in to a smirk that held a little too much male satisfaction as she blushed delicately under the lights. Seeing his face Tifa scoffed and lightly punched his arm as they walked back out in to the brightly lit square. She let out a laugh and Cloud couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped him. After all that mess what else could he do?**_

_**" Hmm, that was funny." The light of the square stung their eyes a little after being in the dark theater. Tifa blinked rapidly to clear her vision. Once she was sure she wouldn't be visually impaired for the rest of her life she looked around at the other stations carefully, until one caught her eye. " Hey, let's go on the Gondola next." Sure. Why not? As long as he never had to set foot on a stage again he would do whatever she wanted. So together they walked to the entrance to the Gondola ride. The attendant at the entrance of the ride smiled welcomingly at the duo and Tifa walked forward to her. " Two, please." The lady printed the tickets and handed them to Tifa, who accepted with a grateful smile.**_

_**" Here you are, two tickets. Enjoy the sights of the Gold Saucer." Cloud followed behind her as they stepped in to a small wooden carriage that had two benches on either side of it, and was it just him or was the space in between a little small? He took his seat on the right side of the car, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall. Tifa sat across form him on the left already taking in the sights from outside of the window as the ride began.**_

_**" Oh, how pretty." She said, drawing his attention. Curious he looked out of the window. Outside it looked like they were passing under a roller coaster, the tracks illuminated by the inch with golden lights. As the Gondola passed under the coaster the carriage grazed the water under them as tracks white lights lit up from under them as the ride picked up speed for an instant to raise them away from the roller coaster to face the bright moon above. Cloud leaned away from the window and sat back again letting himself relax. Still he kept his eyes on the window as she pointed excitedly to the view. " Look, Cloud." He did...and leaned back a little as a heard of brightly colored chocobos ran past the Gondola, so close he wondered if he might have touched one should he have held out his hand. He had remembered that, going to the chocobo races with Barret earlier. per the gunman's suggestion. Cloud had won ten phoenix downs on his bet. Barret had lost fifty gil. The memory made him smirk as he watched the birds run down a brightly colored ramp. Interesting to see that the gold chocobo he had bet on before was still running first place.**_

_**The Gondola rose on it's tracks, taking them higher in the sky to what he realized was the very top of the amusement park. From up here he could see everything. The Chocobo races, the Arcade arena, the Battle arena, a large white mansion that could only belong to Dio...and he scoffed lightly as he caught sight of the Haunted Mansion hotel in the distance, looking ominous against the brightness around them. Even from here it still looked cliché. " Oh, Cloud." Tifa breathed as the sky lit up with fireworks showering them in every color of the rainbow. "...It's really pretty, isn't it?" He hummed a little and shrugged nonchalantly. Okay, he could say it looked kind of cool. But looking at her across from him, her face bathed in the white light of the silver firework bursting overhead... The smile of her full cherry lips, the happy sparkle in her wine-colored eyes, the soft wonder on her face. All of the sights of the Gold Saucer paled in comparison to the sight he was seeing now. Sensing his eyes on her Tifa turned away from the window to look at him.**_

_**His deep blue eyes were watching her. No real intent nor any kind of calculation. He was just staring at her with those eyes, like gazing in to the ocean's water. An impossible blue, deep, holding secrets and mysteries only to be found if you dared try to find them. Somehow the way he was calmly watching her with that impossible poker face of his was making her even more nervous than if he had been expressing anything at all. The lack of tenseness in his body alone told her he was relaxed. But still...what was he thinking of while he stared at her. Why was he staring at her? Dare she hope she wasn't imagining the quiet moment happening between them? The opportunity was now. There had been another reason why she had asked him to spend the evening with her. There was something she wanted to tell him. Something she had known for quite awhile now that had been living inside of her. Now, in this moment, when it was just the two of them...it had to be now. Or else, she may never get the chance. That was the feeling inside of her that compelled her to speak first.**_

_**" Okay, I'm just going to go ahead and say it..." Tifa gripped her fists in her lap, trying to relax her suddenly restless nerves. Across from her Cloud blinked calmly at her, his expression going from blank to show a shadow of quiet curiosity.**_

_**"...What?" Tifa bit her bottom lip, struggling to find the words so clear to her before, that had now escaped her. She looked out at the widow, resting one hand on the sill.**_

_**" Aeris would probably be able to just come out and say it." Neither one was entirely sure if she had been speaking to Cloud or herself. In truth Tifa knew she was trying to muster up the courage she needed now. Because Aeris, beautiful, kind, open, honest Aeris, was not afraid to speak her mind and express herself. It was something she did on a daily basis-a skill Tifa was envious of. Especially now. Aeris never hid her feelings or her thoughts. And she always expressed them the most around Cloud. It was no secret to anyone she was attracted to him. And Tifa had a feeling Aeris wasn't the only one being obvious anymore. She had tried to downplay her emotions and tried to only be supportive of him, giving quiet encouragement when he needed it, or a shoulder to lean on when he was hurting even in the smallest of ways. But Barret knew. He could always read her like a book. Red seemed to know, with his firey eyes watching her when she was around Cloud. Yuffie knew and made no effort to hide it as she threw smug smiles and suggestive wiggling eyebrows her way whenever they had one of their rare, quiet moments alone.**_

_**It had taken time and serious soul-searching on her part before Tifa had realized so many why's about herself and Cloud. Why did she always find herself staring at him when he wasn't aware? Why did she always feel like she had to be around him? Why did the sound of his quiet voice soothe her even in the most dire of circumstances? Why did she always do whatever she had to do to charge in first in any fight ahead of him? Why did the thought of him ever being hurt in any way, shape or form rip at her heart? And why...why did the thought of him choosing to be with Aeris make her feel like crying? At first she had rationalized everything in her head. They were friends. They had known each other since they were children. She wanted to protect him. He was like family to her. Just like Barret, Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, Red, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, and even Aeris. Of course she wanted to protect him-like she did all of them. And she only wanted what was best for him. That was all.**_

_**No...that wasn't quite true. If that were so then the thought of Aeris in his arms wouldn't bother her at all. Aeris was a good person. One of the few people who was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside. She was wonderful. They would make a good pair. Hell, they would be great together. It was emotionally one of the hardest things Tifa had ever done when she had admitted that to herself. Even harder to admit the real reason for every ' Why' she had about him. Tifa Lockheart was in love with the man sitting across from her. Cloud Strife.**_

_**She loved him. Him and everything about him. His quietness, his strength of heart, his determination, his compassion, his devotion to his friends, and so much more there were simply no words for. She wanted to be with him, and if she were to lay all her honesty bare...she wanted him to choose to be with her, and not Aeris. Fear of rejection had kept her mouth shut for the few weeks that had passed since her self revelation. She knew Cloud cared for her. As a friend? Absolutely. But as a potential lover...? Let's just say the jury was out on that one. That was why she had to tell him now. Before he made up his mind and chose Aeris. She waned him to know she was here, too. And she loved him. So, so much. Even if he were to tell her he didn't feel the same way she had to let him know. Keeping this inside of herself felt in a way, like lying to him. " Cloud...?"**_

_**He only stared at her, his face impossible to read. Like always. But there was something in his eyes. Gentleness. Calm. Don't be afraid. I'm here for you. Tifa drew in a long breath and began again. " Sometimes being old friends is hard." Cloud looked back at her, his pulse quickening as the air became suddenly a little warmer than he remembered. " I mean, timing is everything." He wasn't ignorant. He knew what Tifa was about to tell him was something intimate, important. And he had a strong feeling it was about him. Suspicion weighed heavily on his mind-and it was this same suspicion that told him she wanted to tell him three very special, very powerful words. But was she really ready to say it? Was he even ready to hear it? Tifa was special to him. He knew growing up they hadn't been very close. But now, he could easily say with absolute certainty that she was his best friend.**_

_**The time they had spent together these past few months was what gave him that ability. And he would be lying if he were to deny that there was something more there. But what was it? He knew Aeris liked him. More than liked, actually. And for a time he had been getting the idea that Tifa might have begun thinking of him as more than a friend. But she had never told him outright that she did. But now it looked like that was about to change. Was he ready for that? And moreover...what was he going to say to her? How could he tell her how he felt it he himself wasn't even sure? He loved her. That was a fact. But...in what way? And was this really the moment to open himself to her, or her to him? Yes, he agreed with her. Timing was everything. " Yeah..."**_

_**" Cloud...?" Tifa drew in a deep breath and looked him straight in to his eyes. And he looked in to hers. " I..."**_

* * *

_**No words. Nothing. Tifa shut her eyes tight in agony as she exited the Gondola, with Cloud walking right behind her. Gods! She had the moment! It was right there! But, her cowardice had won out. Especially when his carefully crafted face had become expectant, as if he knew exactly what she was going to say to him. Suddenly she had lost the ability to speak as her stomach had flipped-flopped around in her belly as the butterflies fought valiantly to break free. They had spent the final two minutes in the Gondola just staring at each other. Staring! Maybe when they got back she could ask Barret to shoot her. No, he wouldn't do it. He'd probably use her heartache as the perfect excuse he needed to beat Cloud up. They could never really get along. But Vincent might do it. He was indifferent to everything...for the most part. Yeah, maybe she'd do that. With her self-induced bravado giving her the boost she needed Tifa opened her eyes and turned back around to face him. **_

_**" Cloud I really had fun tonight." He nodded to her once, his eyes downcast. Though he had schooled his face to remain calm he couldn't help the hollow feeling that seemed to swallow his chest whole. He knew what she was going to say. Why hadn't she said it? And why couldn't he identify if he was either upset or relieved that she had ended up not saying anything at all? He looked up in to her eyes and held her gaze, his voice quiet when he spoke to her.**_

_**" By the way... What did you want to say a minute ago...?" She felt her breath catch at the way he was looking at her. The silent accusation in his eyes-as if to say ' I know.' Tifa smiled and shook her head, shrugging the question away.**_

_**" N-Nothing!" And that's exactly what she had done. She hadn't told him that she loved him. " Nothing..." Though she continued to smile the light in her eyes had dimmed considerably. He canted his head just a little to the side, blinking wonderingly at her. Maybe someday he would get to hear what she had wanted to say to him. What he suddenly wanted to hear. But then...maybe she was right. Maybe now was not the time. Tifa took out her PHS and flipped it open to look at the screen. " Oh, look at the time. We should be getting back." She was right. It must be close to midnight by now. Time to turn in. So, as his voice chose the moment to abdicate his throat he nodded to her again and tuned around, then began walking away.**_

_**Tifa felt herself start slightly at his abrupt turn around, then ran to catch up to him. She took his hand in hers and gently gripped his fingers, like she had done all night. Before they had to go back she wanted to hold on to him one more time. She smiled up at him when his hand enclosed around her own and gently squeezed back. She looked up at him and he gave her the smallest of smiles, his eyes gentle. And perhaps...understanding? She hoped she wasn't imagining that. She wrapped her other hand around his bicep hugging his arm as they walked back. Now wasn't the time. Tomorrow they were going to The City Of The Ancients. To get the black materia. And to stop Sephiroth from hurting anyone else. And pray they reached the temple before the Turks did. Prepare to fight if the encounters became inevitable. With all of this madness going on romance was probably the last thing on the blonde soldier's mind. So no, maybe tonight had not been the right moment to tell him what her heart screamed daily. But the memory of the feeling of his lips on her hand was one she was sure, she would carry with her forever. **__**Until the day came when she could finally tell him she loved him. Until then...**_

_**There would be time enough in the future once everyone was safe. It can wait.**_

* * *

_**And that's the shoooow! I tried to hint at deeper feelings Cloud had for Tifa-like he was in love with her too but wasn't aware of it yet. Remember-in the game universe Cloud had a thing for both Aeris ( Hiss) and Tifa. This was at a point where he was still undecided. For this one-shot request I wanted to stay as true to the game as possible, but I threw in some hinted future Cloud/Tifa for the fans. ( Yes I highly support Cloud and Tifa. I only like Aeris if she's with Zack. As it should be.) Also I changed the ending of the play slightly just because to me it suited his character more. In the game he does twirl off stage too. In this story I had him just walk off. It just seemed more " Him." to me.**_

_**For in-game references if you're a Cloti fan and want to get the date with Tifa in the game, you just follow these simple rules. 1. After you first meet Aeris you can buy a flower from her. Do that. Then when you first encounter Tifa in the seventh heaven bar give Tifa the flower. 2. When Tifa asks if you slept ok the first night, choose: " Next to you, who wouldn't?" 3. When Aeris asks if Tifa's Cloud's girlfriend, say yes. 4. When Cloud, Tifa And Aeris fall in the trap door Don Corneo sets on them, help Tifa up first. 5. In the memory arc when Cloud first talks about his home burning, make sure you visit Tifa's house next door and go in to her room. 6. In her room on her desk are letters about Cloud. Read them. 7. Keep her in your party at all times. Follow these seven rules and you will get her as you date in the Gold Saucer. As always please R&R and bless your happy happiness!**_


End file.
